narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercenary vs Jonin-A Genin's First Spar!
In the Shinobi World, the lowest rank after graduation from the Ninja Academy is Genin, who are then mentored by a Jonin. Ikido is a Jonin who is about to mentor a Genin, and the first training exercise is a spar. He is currently in a new set of the same battle clothes and is in a training field in Uzushiogakure. "Man, where in the world is that Genin! Sheesh. If he wants me to train him, the least he can do is come on time." Ikido said to himself. He sighed as he sensed a prescence nearby. Ikido sees a very sloppy 25 year old in tattered clothes walking toward him. It was a bewildering sight to most, but as a shinobi, Ikido naturally began analyzing Bobu Nomi's movements, and concluded that Bobu was likely to be a foreign civilian, especially since he couldn't sense any chakra coming from Bobu. As Bobu looked confused as he walked towards Ikido, it was hard to draw the conclusion about whether Bobu was a genin or a foreigner. "Excuse me kind sir, may I ask if you are Ikido?" Bobu asked, in a haggard voice. Ikido smiled and said, "I sensed you not because of your chakra, but because I had this weird feeling that someone was nearby. Yes, I am Ikido. You must be the Genin, Bobu?" Ikido asked calmly. "Yea I'm the new guy. I applied for Genin cause I don't think I'm ready to be Chunin yet, I mean, I heard they go out on boring missions all the time! That's not my style man. I'd rather stay a free man doing my thing y'know." "And I like new company too! Awfully boring being a mercenary beforehand if you ask me. How about we get to know each other a little better? A small spar will do, just a small one." Bobu spoke in his very weird accent. "There's one thing that you should do Bobu. Get out of my sight and don't come back ever again. I don't want to see you trying to become a ninja! When you become a ninja, you must accept any task that is given to you without question! If you can't complete the so called, "boring missions", then you will never become a great ninja! Those missions you call boring will only prepare you for even more challenging ones afterwards!" Ikido said furiously. "Why are you so bad Ikido Sensei! I'm just a mere Genin, you don't have to be so harsh on me sheesh!" Bobu whined. "And also, let's test this so called "great ninja" skills you possess..." an eerie, ominous deep voice suddenly echoed throughout the battlefield. In the next instant, bugs flooded outwards from every section of the battlefield from all corners, and the Earth beneath Ikido's feet rose up due to Bobu using Earth Release: Earth Style Wall, raising a large patch of ground upward, forcing Bobu out of Ikido's periphery of sight. "Let's see what you'll do, now that I'm out of your sight." Bobu spoke, through his insects. Ikido smiled and said, "Going for the offensive I see." He then thought to himself, "He used this technique to make the Earth go upwards, making me go up as well. The only simple thing to do is this." ''Ikido simply jumped off the wall and then used Wind Release Stream to not go back up, but to slow his descent. When he landed, he looked at Bobu and asked, "Anything else?" Bobu had disappeared via Earth Style hiding like a mole technique. As Ikido jumped down bugs emerged from the side of the wall (which was behind Ikido), which attached themselves to Ikido and absorbed his chakra slowly. Ikido would only realize his chakra was being absorbed if he began using Jutsu. This was to capitalize on his attention being elsewhere. He also noticed that he had to use more chakra for the Wind Release Stream to have its desired effect (note: this is due to something else, not the bugs emerging from behind and absorbing his chakra). Aside from the bugs which sneakily made its way on him, a ton of bugs from all around began surrounding him, using the generated Earth wall to corner Ikido. More walls began sprouting the moment Ikido touched down onto the ground. "So, the rumors about his clan are true." Ikido said. He thought to himself, "''There are just too many bugs here, not good. But why use so much in the beginning?" He jumped and used Wind Release Stream to go even higher and then used Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to send a massive amount of fire over the battlefield and hopefully burning the bugs on him. Ikido then foolishly fell into the fire. The fire fizzled out as it spread across the battlefield, singing quite a few bugs but not all of them. It did not help that the Earth walls grew in height as Ikido jumped, diverting the flames and minimizing its effect (only for it to be absorbed by the Area Draining Seal). However, since most of the bugs at this point of time had congregated toward the earth wall, and were located where Ikido previously was, Ikido couldn't tell whether the majority of the bugs were burned or not. Also, his bugs had some degree of fire resistance courtesy of Bobu training them to resist both fire and lightning chakra (his elemental nature). Thus, only around 20% of the bugs that were in the earth wall were incinerated. The rest had hidden themselves behind cover (such as earth wall protrusions), buried underground, etc. with a large part of the Great Fire Annihilation being absorbed. The kikaichu on Ikido, however, were not burned, as they were on his back. It was only when he fell into his Great Fire Annihilation did they start getting killed off. Even then, the damage done was less than expected as the fire was sizzling out, with Ikido receiving less damage than probably expected. As he landed, Bobu used his Hiding like a Mole technique to emerge from the ground, capitalizing on the shock factor of his reappearance and the cover he had from the smoke to grab Ikido's legs and drag them downward into the ground, trapping him like what Kakashi did to Sasuke. If Ikido tried to attack this Bobu, he would realize that it was a bug clone and would still get pulled down regardless, and if not, he would get rapidly drained of Chakra as the bugs coalesce on his body. Ikido watched high up the air as his clone disappeared. He was using Chakra Suspension Technique to stay afloat, which he had first done before Bobu arrived for the spar. He thought to himself, "I'm all the way up here. What will he do now?" Suddenly, a much larger Giant Fireball Technique flew out amidst the Earth Walls. Considering that Ikido was in mid air, it was unlikely that he was capable of dodging via simple movement (which would force him to use a Wind jutsu). Bugs, flying out from the opposite side of the Earth wall, emerged from the area surrounding the Earth Wall, blocking Ikido's path of escape. Will Ikido go into the fire, or into the walls of bugs? Meanwhile, the bugs had already begun closing in on Ikido. Also, since the Earth Walls were still rising, Bobu was able to climb higher and get relatively closer to Ikido from amidst the walls (with his clones). Ikido smiled and thought to himself, "''His use of the bugs is quite impressive, but there are simply way to counter this." ''Ikido quickly used Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave to cover the area with water, stopping the fire, and hopefully drowning the bugs. Ikido managed to put out the fire that was beneath him, which was unleashed by one of the Bobu shadow clones beneath, but was hardly able to hit most of the bugs, which swerved and dodged to avoid the water in the sky if he aimed it at them. They swarmed and struck him from behind as his water came from his mouth (i.e in front of him). Also, he realized that the water which was formed from chakra was disappearing at a substantial rate courtesy of the Area Draining Seal, medium range, which was being used by Bobu. Ikido quickly went towards the ground, no longer wanting to stay in the sky. As soon as he landed on the floor, he used Body Replacement Technique to switch places with a rock nearby. He then took out his sword and said, "Alright then. Being able to control such a large amount of bugs is quite impressive. You're abilities are higher than a Genin's. Hmm. Bobu, using these bugs is the most pathetic thing you can do. Are you scared to fight me like a real man? If you take these bugs on me away from me and put away all your other bugs, then you're not as pathetic as I thought. But for now, you're nothing more than a chicken. Even little girls are braver than you." The bugs moved with him for the substitution, for the simple reason that clothes move together with the user when they substitute with something. The kikaichu, which congregated together to use Insect Clone Technique flew down at far more rapid speeds and touched down, landing in front of Ikido. At this point, a large amount of chakra was likely seeped from Ikido, considering the fact that Bobu's Kikaichu eat chakra much faster than normal Aburame clan's kikaichu (courtesy of him providing them with chakra feasts far more often than regular Aburames). "Ad hominem doesn't really work in a Ninja battle, Ikido Sensei. The one who defeats his enemy is the victor, after all. Also, you told me to get out of your sight. It wouldn't do well to disobey my Jounin Sensei, right? Maybe you fear facing a target whose through whereabouts are unknown... after all, where CAN you target?" Bobu's deep voice echoed throughout the battlefield, seemingly mocking his Sensei for the fear he is exhibiting. Ikido smiled and said, "You didn't fall for that. Alright then, today you have showed me skill and some wisdom. Now, what next?" Ikido quickly grabbed all his twenty paper bombs and quickly activated them all, making them explode, leaving nothing but smoke where Ikido once was. The insect clones, being the insects they are, rapidly dispersed. Most rode the momentum of the explosion and the few closest to the explosion died. The leftover Insect Clones, enhancing their movements with chakra, escaped using the Body Flicker Technique. Meanwhile, the insects which were on Ikido began draining Ikido at a far faster rate, and gave the other bugs a homing beacon for Ikido's location. Rapidly, they made their way there, ensuring that they remain hidden or out of sight. Ikido thought to himself, "''Stupid bugs draining my chakra." ''He took out a kunai and began rapidly cutting off the bugs off his clothes, making holes in the clothes. While doing so, he began running the opposite direction of where the battle was to make sure he wouldn't be caught by any approaching bugs. "There is a pond nearby the field, if I can find it, then I can go in it." The bugs were like a homing beacon to both Bobu and his bugs, as they rapidly charged to intercept Ikido using the Body Flicker Technique. the real Bobu remained underground and was relatively slower. The bugs, feeling themselves getting killed off, began eating chakra at a far faster rate, and some went to more hard-to-reach areas, such as the buttcrack, the genitals, so on and so forth. It could be said that Ikido had it coming for him when he made the bugs on him desperate. Some of the bug clones, which were flying instead of running, reached the pond faster than Ikido, and then used Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu to begin boiling the water, preventing Ikido from jumping in lest he wants to be cooked alive. They used the chakra drained from Ikido to use these techniques (the bugs are linked and can transfer chakra to each other). Ikido simply stopped running and put both hands on the floor and said, "Good....job...you...win. I...should have known....that the Aburame were....really tough." Bobu's bugs immediately left Ikido's body and Bobu's insect clone, walking up towards Ikido used the Chakra Transfer Technique to replenish Ikido's reserves. With that, a shadow clone of Bobu's (formed by the real Bobu) lent a hand to help Ikido up, and passed him some of the cures he had for his own kikaichu bites. "Sensei you're even tougher! My goodness you survived so long against my kikaichu, I'm scared of being bitten by them and you took so many without flinching! You even used 20 explosive tags and that caught me by surprise holy hell. Wow I really need to learn from you sensei, I want a larger jutsu repertoire and learn how to fight like a man! I know you called me out on it earlier and I was so pissed but I relied on my mercenary experience and remained hidden, but you looked so cool! Maybe you can teach me some jutsu and ooo maybe some important Taijutsu skills as well! Anyway, maybe we can continue after a good meal?" Bobu asked eagerly, his clone acting as sloppy as the original when he came to the field, with Bobu himself walking up toward Ikido from a distance. Ikido looked at the real Bobu and said, "Alright then, we can have a good meal. I also learned from this battle, this was my first time facing an Aburame. Oh, those paper bombs I used, well you see. I switched places with a water clone right after I switched places with the rock. You see, a water clone was stationary here while I battled. So it was the water clone that did that. If it wasn't for your bugs, you would have most likely thought I committed suicide because of rage quitting. Good job." "So you're really strong eh...." Bobu mused, his voice taking on the old man tone he had at the start. "But still, I am quite hungry. Maybe next time you might force me to reveal more of my own tricks, but for now, let's just go get something to eat. So, where are all the nice food at in this Land of the Whirlpool?" Bobu asked. Ikido smiled and said, "You are more skilled than a Genin, Well, let's go eat." "Yosh! TO EAT IS TO FEEL ALIVE! LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bobu suddenly began dragging Ikido around, lifting him as he kept asking about which restaurants he passed were good. "Oh, and by the way, I lied about how I survived the explosion!" Ikido said. "I'd be surprised if you told the truth!" Bobu continued charging around, looking for food. Category:Finished RP